Stability
by Carrie Underwood Fan
Summary: Just what I think could possibly happen during the finale for Mark and Lexie *SPOILER* Based on promos/ tidbits of information released about 6x23 and 6x24.


_**Just a little one-shot to express what I think will happen based on the promos, pictures and tid bits of information we've been given. Enjoy =) Happy Finale to all!**_

Husband.

He'd said that. To her. Along with lines of forgiveness, and yearn and slight beg in his voice. And there was the whole I love you thing. They hadn't said that to each other before they broke up. She was hearing it for the first time. And although she was still with Alex it made her stomach twist and her heart soar. But there lied the problem she was still with Alex.

She glanced over from her perch on one of Joe's bar stools. He stood talking with Cristina, the two of them arguing about something as Meredith stood next to them laughing. He was perfect. Perfect in the way that he was a fresh start. Clean slate. They'd both been dumped and now they were moving on. But that was exactly it, they were using each other. Using each other to hide the emotions they still had for their exes.

"Hey."

She turned her head to see him sitting next to her, his beer still in hand as he popped a few peanuts into his mouth. She smiled slightly at his simplicity. Another thing she _wanted_ to love about him. Mark was always extravagant with everything, and she was a simple girl. But maybe it was nice to be spoiled once in a while. To be shown how much you mean to someone.

"You okay?" he asked, clearly sensing that she really wasn't. They were in the stage of relationship where they were getting to know tell-tale signs of the body, in intimacy and in exterior feelings.

"No." said Lexie as she shook her head. Her head was heavy with a combination of alcohol and confusion. But mostly confusion, though the three gin and tonics she'd had probably didn't help.

"Well what's the matter?" he asked.

It was a simple question. Something that could be answered so simply, yet in this case had so many strings attached. If she told him upfront what she was thinking, she'd be hurting him. If she didn't tell him she'd be hurting Mark. And although in life you can't please everyone, right now all she wanted to do was that.

She remembered hearing Yang in the locker room earlier complaining about the case she'd been assigned to. How two elderly people hadn't seen each other for fifty years and had met again. How he never stopped loving her, and how she had forced herself to move on when she still had feelings.

She didn't want to be that girl. She didn't want to wake up one day and realize she married the wrong person. She didn't want to regret her decision fifty years later, only to find out it was too late. Yes she was un-sure and of course she was mad at the way he just expected her to fall into his arms again, but he was it for her. And she knew she was it for him. So she came up with the simple answer of,

"I don't think I can see you anymore."

* * *

Lexie stood by the front desk, absentmindedly looking around at her surroundings. They'd been put on lockdown about an hour ago. No one was saying what was going on, all the information given out was that they were both supposed to continue to do what they were doing.

"Hey."

Lexie turned her head to see Mark standing next to her, grinning slightly as he quickly scribbled his signature on a chart. Her heart pounded with fear, and excitement. He'd said all these things but did he still mean them, or was he being Mark and promising but not fulfilling in the long run.

"Hey." she said. "Hey do you know why we're on lockdown?" questioned Lexie. "No one's saying anything."

Mark shrugged his shoulders as he handed the chart back to the nurse. "I haven't heard why. I'd ask Derek but I haven't seen him since I came in this morning. It probably has something to do with a baby. When I was doing my residency they called a lockdown because a psychotic mother tried to leave the hospital with her baby." said Mark.

"You say that so nonchalantly." said Lexie with a laugh. "Like it's something that happens everyday."

Mark grinned back at her. "Just trying to lighten the mood."

Lexie let out a laugh, as she turned her head towards the corridor. Her eyes locked with his icy ones. He was back. And he was here and he did not look happy. Mark immediately noticed her body stiffen.

"Lexie?" questioned Mark.

Lexie's eyes didn't leave his; she kept them locked as the older man stared her down. He continued to walk towards her, closing the gap of space. She turned her mouth slightly so Mark could hear her speak.

"That's Gary Clark. The guy who's suing Derek and the hospital. I was on that case, I was the one that had to un-plug his wife." said Lexie. She immediately stopped spitting out information as Mr. Clark approached them.

"Mr. Clark." said Lexie with a bright happy tone, and as big of a smile as she could muster. "What can I do you for today?" asked Lexie.

"Can you take me to the Chief's office? I seem to be lost." said Gary as he eyed Mark who was standing behind Lexie.

"Uh well, I actually can't. I have a whole room full of patients to attend to." said Lexie as she gestured her arm towards all the people in the ER. "But I can let him know that you're hear that you're…"

And the suddenly there was gun being pointed at her head, Mr. Clark's eyes turning darker than she had ever seen. She let out an audible gasp as she realized what was happening.

"Take me to Doctor Shepherd." demanded Gary. "Or this gun goes off." he threatened.

"Mr. Clark. You need to put the gun down." reasoned Mark as gently as he could. "It's not going to help you get to the Chief any faster. Put the gun down." said Mark.

"She killed my wife. She killed my wife and you all don't give a damn." said Gary as his hand shook. "She killed her!" he screamed, as he pulled the trigger on the gun.

There were loud screams and cries around. Lexie expected to be feeling a bullet puncture through her head, something that would kill her in an instant. Make this seem less like a bad dream. But instead right as the gun went off; she felt her body being pushed to the floor. She felt Mark cover her with his body, as one of his hands went to cover her head.

He'd just risked his own life to save hers. She lay on the floor, her breathing ragged as she watched Mr. Clark sprint off in the opposite direction. She could feel her heart and her lungs tightening, making it extremely difficult to breathe. He'd just jumped and covered her like it was no freaking big deal.

She let out loud coughs as she tried to force air into her lungs. She felt Mark reassuringly put a hand over her as they lay there. She let out a loud gasp, as she truly recognized what had just happened. She was this close to death, it was literally as the metaphor said standing at her doorstop, and now she was alive. Because of Mark.

"Oh God."

* * *

Lexie sat outside the hospital on the curb. There were people everywhere. Helicopters up above, policeman and FBI on the ground, and pedestrians freaking out. She didn't even know how she'd gotten out of the hospital. Mark and had basically dragged her out, her legs had been so limp she could barely even move.

She sucked in a breath as she willed herself not to have a massive panic attack and break down in front of all these strangers. She didn't even know where half of her friends were. She hadn't seen Alex since earlier that morning, when they'd awkwardly exchanged glances; she hadn't seen Callie and Arizona since the pit, same with Cristina and Owen and hadn't seen Meredith and Derek at all.

Her sister could be dead for all she knew. Pretty much the only family she had left could by lying in a corner somewhere. She bit her lip, to refrain the tears from falling. A shadow was casted slightly over as someone sat down next to her. She turned to see Mark sitting there.

"Did you get your leg checked out?" asked Mark as he indicated to her ripped scrubs. When she's fallen to the ground she'd fallen on shattered glass that had broken from the bullet.

She nodded her head as she looked at his chest. The lower left of his scrub was stained wit blood. His blood. She bit her lip even harder, realizing he'd gotten that from trying to protect her. They sat there in silence for a few moments, as Lexie turned to him and slapped him hard across the shoulder.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?" questioned Mark, clearly confused to why she'd just hit him.

"How could you be so dumb! So stupid." shouted Lexie her tone rising. "Do you realize how hurt you could have gotten? What the hell were you thinking?" questioned Lexie

Mark opened his mouth at loss of what to say. How do you tell someone that if it were to be you or her he'd let her live. He'd protect her first, even before himself.

"I… I wasn't thinking. I just reacted." said Mark quietly.

She tried to suppress the sobs from making their way into her voice, but at this point she was failing miserably. She swiped at tears that began to make her way down her face. She turned her face away, as Mark grabbed her arm.

"Lex." said Mark as he tried to get her to calm down. He hated seeing her upset. He hated even more knowing that in a way he'd caused these tears. She sniffled as she turned her head to him, clearly beyond trying to hide her tears anymore.

"Do you know what would've happened to me if you died? I wouldn't have wanted to live." said Lexie as she sobbed. "And I… I... I wouldn't…" stuttered Lexie through hiccupping breaths.

"Lexie." said Mark as he put his arm around her shoulder, not knowing if she even wanted to be touched. Her breathing was way beyond normal at this point; she was close to the point of hyperventilating. "Lexie you need to take a breath." said Mark gently.

Lexie sucked in a ragged breath as she tried to open her lungs. She shook her head through tears, indicating she wasn't done talking. She turned to him, her big brown eyes bloodshot, tears streaming down her face.

"If you had died I would have never been able to forgive you." said Lexie.

"Why?" asked Mark softly.

"Because you me made me fall in love with you."

* * *

Lexie stood outside Mark's apartment later that night. Today had been a hell of a day. Yes she was still a doctor, but right now she had no hospital to be one at. The hospital at been pretty much completely destroyed. Derek was recovering from a gun shot wound. Meredith was pregnant. Arizona and Callie were back together.

She needed stability which was why she was here. After her breakdown, they had been pulled in different directions for questioning from the police and in the midst of the crowd she had lost sight of Mark. So now she was here. And she's been here for almost twenty minutes wondering if she was even supposed to be here.

She blew out a nervous breath, as she softly knocked on the door. She stood tapping her foot anxiously as she heard his footsteps approaching the door. The door swung open a second later to reveal a tee-shirt clad Mark.

"Hi." said Mark with slight confusion. He clearly wasn't expecting her, and was slightly baffled as to why she was standing outside his door.

"I need stability." said Lexie, not waiting for him to ask questions. If she was going to say what she came here to say she was going to do it now.

"What?" questioned Mark. "What're you talking about?"

"After today I need stability. I need someone to come home to every night, kwoing they'll be there. I need someone vent to after a bad day. I need someone to tell me I'm going to be a great doctor even when I say I want to quit. I need you." said Lexie.

Mark's expression had softened as she had professed those last three words. He opened his mouth to speak as she interrupted,

"But I need you tell me that you meant every word that you said to me. That you still love me and you can't and never will get over me. And that you want to be my husband and that you…"

Mark leaned in and abruptly stopped her from continuing any farther, kissing her passionately on the lips. Her arms quickly went to their spot at his neck, as his went to her waist. Lexie's head was literally spinning as he kissed her harder.

Every feeling and emotion that had been there before had intensified ten times more. It was like they hadn't been apart for a minute, let alone months. She pulled partially for air, but also for the desire to be even closer. She leaned her forehead against his, a slight teasing grin playing on her lips.

"So I'm taking that as you meant it?" asked Lexie as Mark grinned back at her in response, quickly closing the gap between them again, stealing another kiss. She sighed in contentment as he pulled away, and doing what she had done moments ago, leaned against her forehead, their eyes locking.

"Every word."

_**So what'd you think =) Reviews make my day! Happy Finale Day everyone!**_


End file.
